


A Night in the Carcass

by Dr_J33



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: The Shipping is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they are traveling through the Nohrian border, Oboro and the others find a familiar location that fills her with dread and sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Carcass

Oboro felt a chill run down her spine as she walked by familiar landscapes. Takumi had been sent to investigate an incident along the Nohr-Hoshido border at Corrin's request, and as such her and Hinata accompanied him. The area they were passing though was one Oboro remembered very well, but those memories were not fond ones. 

They were filled with agony and regret.

"Are are there yet?" Asked Hinata "We've been walking for five hours straight." 

"Not even close." Replied Takumi. "We still have another day's worth of travel." 

"Lord Takumi." Said Oboro. "It might be wise for us to set up a camp soon, its getting dark." 

"You might be right." Replied Takumi. "It looks like it'll rain tonight so lets find a shelter while we can." 

"Lord Takumi! I see a wreck up ahead! We can use that!" Said Hinata. 

Oboro stopped as her eyes widened. 

"A wreck?" 

She turned and saw a run down wagon, aged and weakened by years of neglect. But despite its state of disaray, Oboro recognized it instantly. 

"Its still...... No...." 

Takumi took notice of Oboro's change of emotions and looked at his retainer with worry. 

"Oboro? Are you okay?" 

Oboro walked towards the wagon slowly.

"Is she alright?" Asked Hinata.

Takumi scratched his chin.

"You know, now that I think about it.... Oboro mentioned that this is near the place where her parents-..... Oh." 

"Oh what?" Asked Hinata.

Takumi walked over to Oboro as she reached the Wagon and looked at it intently. 

"Oboro.... This is it isn't it." 

Oboro nodded. 

"It is Lord Takumi.... Its where my parents were murdered." 

Hinata joined up with the two and looked at the wagon. 

"They just left it here?" Asked Hinata.

"There was no reason to recover most of what was left." Said Oboro. "So they left it. By the looks of it scavengers have picked the place clean." 

Oboto pointed to the Wagon's axels, where the wheels were missing. 

"The wheels are gone, the harnesses that the horses were hooked up to, probably the fabric..." 

Takumi put a hand on Oboro's shoulder. 

"If its too much for you we can find another place to hole up for the night." Said Takumi. 

"No i-its fine." Said Oboro. "Just.... I need to look inside." 

Oboro approached the door of the wagon and reached out to the doorknob, stopping before she could grab it. She felt hesitation, knowing that once that door opened there was no turning back, she would be exposing herself to the awful backdrop to her most tragic memory. 

".... I don't think I can do this." Said Oboro.

"..... I'll get it." Said Hinata. 

Hinata grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open.

And off its hinges. 

The rotten piece of wood snapped off and fell to the floor with a thud. Hakumi looked at the door surprised while Oboro paid no heed, stepping on the door as she walked inside. 

The interior of the wagon looked very similar to how she left it. It was a nicely constructed wooden interior with a stove, a pair of folding cots on each side of the wagon for her and her parents to sleep on, a now bone dry basin of water for cleaning, the two trunks used to store personal belongings were gone, obviously salvaged. The back part of the wagon was dedicated to tailoring. The sewing machine was to her surprise still exactly where it was left, and several barrels contained large empty wooden spools that once held the fabric. The whole area was a mess, partially from the struggle that happened that faithful night and partially because of scavengers and the years of neglect.

She didn't notice that Takumi and Hinata had entered until they were right next to her. 

"Its a mess." Said Takumi. "But it'll do." 

"Wow this wagon looks expensive." Said Hinata. 

"My parents made alot." Said Oboro. "We had a number of royal clients." 

"So this is where......" Said Takumi. 

Oboro nodded and walked over to a spot on the floor that was buried in dust. She brushed the dust away with her foot to reveal a dark stain underneath. 

"This was where my father had his throat slit." 

Oboro walked over to another part of the wagon closer to the back and looked down. 

"This was where mom was stabbed." 

Oboro walked behind the barrels of spools and knelt down, almost hiding behind them. 

"And this....." 

Oboro started to cry as she continued to speak. 

"This was where I watched them die!" 

Takumi walked over to Oboro and looked at the floor. He could faintly see more dried stains on the wooden floor.

"I'm so sorry." Said Takumi. 

"T-Thank you...." Sobbed Oboro. "Could I have a minute alone?" 

"Take as long as you need." Said Takumi. "I'm going to take a look around while Hinata is going to see if he can't get the stove working." 

Takumi walked away while Oboto held her knees to her chest and sobbed, repeating her actions from years ago.

\---------

That night the rain fell hard. 

Following a warm dinner courtesy of the surprisingly functional stove they decided to take turns keeping watch while the other two slept. Takumi held the first watch, followed by Oboro, and lastly Hinata. 

Oboro just finished her shift as she walked over to Hinata, asleep on her cot and poked him awake.

"Your turn." Said Oboro. 

"Okay... Night Oboro." 

Hinata got up, grabbing his katana and walking towards the doorway. Oboro yawned and set her Nagitama against the wall, lying down on her cot and shutting her eyes; hoping her dreams would be more pleasant than her current reality.

They wern't.

In her dreams he relived the horrible memory of losing her parents over and over and over again, watching from behind spols of fabric as her parents died horribly, unable to scream or cry out of the fear of being discovered. Oboro was repeating the memory for the fifth time when she heard a voice.

"Oboro!?" 

Her eyes shot open and were greeted by the sight of Takumi kneeling by her bench, a worried expression on his face. 

"Lord Takumi?" 

"Oboro are you okay? You were squirming in your sleep and.... Crying." 

Oboro touched her cheek, feeling a wetness on her skin. 

"Its nothing milord." Said Oboro. 

"No its not." Said Takumi. "If theres something wrong you can tell me." 

"This place.... It bring up some very bad memories." Said Oboro. She looked at the floor. "That spot there.... My father dragged himself that far before his spirit finally left him....he was trying to reach mom... And over there where my mom died.... I fell asleep in her lifeless arms that night.... " 

 

Tears began to fall harder.

"I can't imagine the suffering you've been through Oboro." Said Takumi. 

"But Lord Takumi, you've lost both of your parents, to the Nohrians...." 

".... I did, but Not like you did....." 

The next thing Oboro knew Takumi laid onto the cot next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"L-Lord Takumi!?" 

"You said you fell asleep in your mother's lifeless arms the last time you were in here right?" Said Takumi. "This time fall asleep in some living ones." 

Takumi shut his eyes and smiled.

"Good night." 

Oboro looked down at Takumi's arms and smiled, a bright blush forming on her face as she shut her eyes.

"Thank you.... Lord Takumi.

Her dreams for the rest of the night were a lot more pleasant. 

\--------

Oboro awoke the next morning to the sound of something sizzling in a pan and the warmth of Takumi's arms around her still. Takumi awoke seconds after her. They lifted up their heads to see Hinata cooking breakfast on the stove.

"Morning you two." Said Hinata, setting some takagoyaki onto a plate.

Takumi noticed that his arms were still around Oboro and blushed as he released her from his hold.

"I knew you two were close but-" 

Hinata was cut off as Oboro threw a pillow at him.

"You will speak of this to no one." Said Takumi. "Thats an order." 

Hinata nodded. 

"Anyways I figured I'd get breakfast for you two when you woke up." 

The two got up and walked over to an empty crate that had three plates and bowls set out on it, taking seats around it.

"And what has our chef prepared for us today?" Asked Oboro.

"Takagoyaki and Miso soup." Said Hinata, bringing the plate of Takagoyagi and a pot of soup over, filling everyone's plates and bowls.

"I can prepare tea when we're done." Said Oboro.

"That sounds great." Said Takumi. "But after that we should get moving again."

Oboro nodded and looked over at Hinata, who was stuffing his face with Takagoyaki, then back at Takumi as he took a sip of miso soup. Oboro smiled before picking up her utensils and digging into breakfast.

\-------------

After they had their tea the three packed up and prepared to leave.

"If we don't run into any trouble we should be at our destination by nightfall." Said Takumi."

Oboro secured the last of her belongings and took one final look around the wagon. 

"Lord Takumi, would it be alright if we didn't stay here on our way back?" Asked Oboro.

"Of course." Replied Takumi. "We'll find someplace else, one without any lingering memories." 

One by one they filed out of the wagon, Oboro being the last one to leave. As she walked through the doorway, she noticed a scrap of fabric caught on the doorway. It reminded her of the kimono she wore that fateful night. She pulled the scrap free and looked at it when a strong wind blew it from her grasp, disappearing from her sight. 

"Hm." 

Oboro followed her companions, taking one final look at the rotting wooden wagon and the dark memories contained within it. 

"Goodbye." She whispered.

And with that Oboro walked away, catching up with Hinata and Takumi, leaving the past behind as she walked towards tomorrow; side by side with her friends.


End file.
